


I'm Still Here.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dont scream my name too loud, people might actually think that you were worried about me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RufOr fic. So tell me what you think and if you have a prompt that you want to see. No need to hesitate I am open to any reauests!

The battle was over and won.

Everything was destroyed, but that was not enough to put out the light of life and exhilaration. People were rushing to and fro, running to their significant other and confessing their emotions.

Rufus Lore caught sight of the Rune Mage of Fairy Tail running towards Laxus Dreyar. There was tears in his dark blue eyes and moments after Rufus saw him. Justine was in Dreyar's arms, their lips were clashing together. Passion was evident in the way that they clung to each other and that scene alone brought back a need that Rufus had. An objective that he was going to complete no matter the cost.

He went in search of one man with thick green hair and God slaying magic. Rufus needed to make sure that he was okay. He needed to make sure that the man was still alive even after they had just battled a dragon.

A shadow past in front of him and his head perked up. 

"Rogue, have you seen Orga?" He asked, there was a light tone desperation in his voice that he tried to mask with a cough afterwards; but soon after Rogue's eyes lit up with understanding and a knowing smirk formed on his lips.

"Sting and I sent him back to our hotel to see if he could salvage anything of ours. After the dragon attack who knows how the place was left." Rogue chuckled softly. However, the sound seemed forced and there was a stranger sort of aura that was surrounding him. A darkness that was trying to crawl under his clothing. Rufus felt a pit of worry bloom in his chest and he took a step towards his guild mate.

Then suddenly the dark shadows disappeared the moment Rogue caught sight of Sting a few feet behind Rufus. It was strange to see how he was able to shift from one emotion to another. Sting's magic lived up to its description and shined over Rogue's dark shadows.

Rufus knew at that moment that the Dragon Slaying Twins were going to be okay. They were together, just light they should be.

Without another word, Rufus let them both have their moment and began to make his way back to their hotel.

" _Rufus! Get down!" Orga screamed. The lighting mage ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He reached out a hand and was able to push Rufus out of the way of one of the many dragon spawns' roars. The bright silver light hit his shoulder and sent him flying through the air and slamming against the wall a few yards behind him._

_His head snapped back and soon he felt something warm and wet begin to ooze down the back of his neck. Orga was about to get back up and fight, but his body was shutting down. His magic was almost completely gone and there was nothing else he could do. He heard screams around him, but he was able to pick up on only one._

_"You fool! Get up!" Rufus begged, he couldn't get to the other's side like he wished. The reason being was that he was surrounded by too many hatchlings. The ice magic that he had sworn to use as a dedication to Fullbuster had no effect. He was beginning to panic and seeing Orga in such a predicament was not helping. "Orga, please get up!" He was begging at this point._

_Orag didn't move, his body went lip and slid down the wall leaving behind a trail of blood._

_An infant dragon saw this as it's chance to take care of an enemy. It jumped up over Rufus and ran quickly towards the God Slayer. It roared in excitement reaching out with a large claw. Wrapping it around Orga's neck and slowly squeezing the life out of him._

_Rufus didn't know what to do. He screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes were wide, his magic was getting out of control._

_Then suddenly time went back an entire. ___

__The memory resurfaced in Rufus' mind; a chill made his body tremble._ _

__His walking quickened and a sort of desperation was fueling him on._ _

__As far as he memorized, Orga was still alive. The traveling back in time was enough for them to prevent both their deaths and that filled Rufus with hope. The God Slayer was alive and just simply going through ruble to find things that would still be of use to them. He was okay._ _

__Rufus took a sharp turn and was met with shards of broken glass, splinters of wood, pillars snapped in half, and the foundation of the hotel was ripped out of the very ground; everything was destroyed beyond recognition._ _

__"Orga!" Rufus screamed. He felt suffocated under his mask and ripped it off his face. "Orga, answer me!" The Memory Make Mage demanded. An irrational fear creeped up on him when he got no sound in response._ _

__He rushed towards the runes and began to search through ruble. "Damn it, Orga!" He called out one last time._ _

__A moment of silence passed._ _

__"Don't scream my name too loud, people might think that your actually worried about me." Came an amused voice behind._ _

__The sound was music to Rufus' ears. He spun on his heels and when he saw the large man in front of him all worry within his heart vanished. Orga was standing before him breathing and alive. He was covered in bruises and cuts, but Rufus had never seen anyone so stunning. His mind began to work and he memorized every single aspect of his guild mate. From the vibrant green hair, to the small birth mark that he had on his collar bone._ _

__Rufus smiled and shook his head. "Of course I was worried, you idiot." He snapped back._ _

__Orga laughed and Rufus couldn't stand it anymore. The obvious tension that was between the two men was becoming impossible to deal with._ _

__With all the courage that being a Sabertooth mage had given him, Rufus took long sure strides towards the God Slayer. He roughly grabbed him by back of his head and crashed their lips together. They stood still for a moment. Frozen in time. Then Orga wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him against his chest. His mouth feel open and both men moaned into the kiss._ _

__Everything that had happen within the last few hours came crashing down around them. Soon the kiss became desperate._ _

__Orga was the first to pull back when his lungs began to burn._ _

__There was cocky grin on his face and a blush on his cheeks. "Well don't freak out, I was worried about you too."_ _


End file.
